1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns tool belts and portable tool holders for releasibly holding portable tools.
The present invention particularly concerns tool belts and portable tool holders where portable tools of diverse types may be selectively securely attached both (i) indirectly where the tool attaches to a tool holder upon the tool belt, and (ii) directly, where the tool itself attaches to the tool belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2.1 The General State of the Prior Art
No two workmen are likely to use exactly the same set of transportable hand-held tools, and sometimes even the same workman will use different sets of tools having different members at different times. Accordingly, tool belts and tool holders have long accorded the potential to mount various tools.
The classic solutions to the problem of detachably mounting, and mounting at various times, various portable hand and power tools to the same tool belt have involved any of (1) hooks, and (2) snaps, on either the tool belt or the tool, and (3) pouches on the tool belt. The (3) pouches are quite often slidable in position along the tool belt, and the (1) hooks (or hooking points), and (2) snaps, may also be affixed to loops that, in encircling the belt, may be selectively positioned along its length, although often with some instability.
There are several problems with these previous approaches. Versatility in any of the (1) numbers, (2) types, (3) order, and/or (4) positions at which tools are mounted tends to induce complexity into the tool belt and the tool holding, requiring many different parts of some weight and cost. Some types of releasible mounts, such as the common hook, may be more suitable for some tools, such as a rotary electric drill, than for others, such as a common screwdriver. Any (1) hooks and/or (2) snaps are commonly metal, and robustly sized, and thus undesirably (i) add weight to the tool belt and/or tool, while being (ii) subject to corrosion, and (iii) conductive of electricity.
Moreover, the fact that a fireman's, or a rigger's, harness does not look much like a workman's tool belt (nor, for that matter, do the tool belts of all workmen much resemble each other) may be a consequence of the specialized function of each rig, or may be simply a function of such lack of a comprehensive solution as the present invention will be seen to offer.
Study of hundreds, or even thousands, of pictures of belts and harnesses for the releasible holding of things on the human body will reveal that a first difference between tool belts and harnesses is that things—tools—are brought to and taken from a tool belt by use of the arms or hands but that a harness may call for engaging an external object by moving the body to the object as opposed to moving the object to the body. It has heretofore been nonsense to talk about a workman lifting and moving a heavy object, such as a filled five gallon paint can, by act of maneuvering his body on which is present merely a tool belt. This has been the province of harnesses. The present invention will be seen to break down this distinction, and to teach a “tool belt” that, as worn upon the waist of a workman, may be maneuvered to lift a filled five gallon paint can or something similarly heavy.
A second difference between tool belts and harnesses—other than the manner in which each is most commonly worn upon the body, and even this distinction wanes when a tool belt supported by shoulder straps is considered—is that harnesses, commonly being more expensive, often incorporate very exotic, full custom, holding and releasing hardware. The harnesses worn by firemen which serve to carry any of lights, oxygen bottles, axes and pry bars, and by military personnel as variously support weapons, ammunition, explosives, and electronic/navigational gear are typical. The great variation in weight, size, shape and desired accessibility of all these various items has until now precluded thought that some sort of unified universal system might possibly satisfy such diverse requirements.
It will be seen to be the premise of the present invention that an improvement can be made in the (1) tool belt to (2) tool holder and/or tool interface, basically by (i) an innovative design (ii) making use of the same modern plastic materials that serve as two-part snap release belt buckles.
2.2 The Need for a Tool Belt
Consideration of the requirements of the drywalling task provides a useful example as to why a tool belt is needed. Namely, drywall installation and taping does not require particularly many tools, but this backbreaking work mandates use of a tool belt.
Tools required included a pencil to make marks with, a chalk line to snap long straight lines, a compass for drawing circles, an awl and a keyhole saw. A specialized tool called a “Rotozip” can be used also. A utility knife and tape measure are also useful.
Next a good quality screw gun that is made for drywall installation, usually with an rpm rating of 4000, is normally used. These guns are supplied with a cone shaped tip that is used to “set” the depth of the head of a drywall screw.
A drywall hammer, in case you prefer to use nails, is normally used; its ax-like head is good for cutting lath.
A “T-square” is used to cut the drywall straight. It can also be used as a measuring tool and to mark out square cuts such as receptacles and light switches.
A surform rasp to clean edges of straight cuts is required; it is considered a block plane for drywall.
These tools must all at various times be held in a good quality tool belt, preferably one still other, optional, tools and personal effects of the drywaller's choice may also be held.
2.3 Commercial Offerings—Diverse Tool Belts and Bags
Tool belts and kits come in greatly diverse variants. The JELCO Company at 3160 de Rouen, Montreal QC H1W 1K7, Canada [appearing on the internet circa 2002 at <http://www.jelco-alubox.com>] itself alone offers at least the following eighteen (18) products.
Offered is a lineman's kit bag, super heavy duty nylon, yellow latex coated, with black nylon 2″ (50 mm) carrying straps, bottom reinforced with solid ¼″ (6 mm) thick plastic plate, sewn with nylon thread, heavy duty aluminum zipper in two sizes (10×15×24 and 9×11×16).
Also offered is a canvas bag made of water repellant No. 10 Canvas duck, with two cotton webbing straps with snap and deep ring fastener to hook on to lineman's tool belt, a top opening reinforced with heavy rope, and a bottom reinforced with leather strip and water drain hole provided.
Also offered is a large nut and bolt bag made of yellow treated nylon duck with side pocket for safety glasses.
Also offered is a an extra large tool and bolt bag vinyl laminated nylon with rigid top opening, many side pockets and leather safety glasses holder.
Also offered is a large glove bag Flare top opening, velcro flap closure c/w safety glasses pouch, 18″ long made of yellow nylon/vinyl material.
Also offered is a rubber glove bag made of strong canvas duck with web strap with snap hook and deep ring at back, flap closure with two press buttons. This bag is available in two sizes, 16″ and 18″ long.
Also offered is a tool holster made of selected harness leather with double thickness back panel stitched with waxed linen thread and three pockets rivetted on and fitted with a spring snap hook of cadmium plated steel. This holster is made to attach on any tool belt with a metal loop and clip.
Also offered is a piler and knife holster, heavy waterproof leather, two pockets sewn and rivetted adjustable belt loops and press buttons at back.
Also offered is a large five-pocket tool holster made of selected saddlery leather attaches to any linemen's belt by snap fastener loops.
Also offered with a tool holster made of selected harness leather with two formed pockets for large tools and a small rivetted pocket for scissors. Two wide loopholes are provided to thread this holster on any belt.
Also offered is a tool pocket made of soft lightweight but super strong moisture proof retan leather. Sewn with waxed linen thread, this pocket has a large number of inside loops for tools of all dimensions.
Also offered is a tool pouch with room for many tools, three flat pockets in front, two side loops for screwdrivers and a loop for flashlight. Made of top grain retan leather and all rivetted construction the pouch is advanced as suitable for indoor or outdoor use.
Also offered is a hand line carrier to take a hand line up a pole will open automatically under load should the line snag on something. This has a rawhide tongue with cadmium plated spring steel clip, and tongue latigo leather with fibre cross piece slotted to loop over belt or ring.
Also offered is a hand line hook of the plastic breakaway type suitably fitting over any linemen's belt.
Also offered is a single plier holster made from heavy gauge waterproof leather all rivetted with 2″ (50 mm) slots to slide on any belt.
Also offered are support braces for linemen's belt. Made from one inch wide nylon strapping with leather shoulder pads and metal snap hooks, the braces are not suitable as a fall arrest harness.
Also offered are support braces for linemen's belt. Made from wide and stiff nylon web with a Velcro closure on the chest strap and plastic fittings, these support braces are fully adjustable fur again not suitable to serve as a fall arrest harness.
Also offered is a waist belt for carrying tool pouch, heavy 2″ (50 mm) wide leather tongue type buckle adjustable to any size up to 48″ (1.20 m). This is not a safety belt. It comes with 4 no. 7399 loops and snaps.
The point of the eighteen (18) products is not that each, or even any, can be the single closest prior art to the present invention, but simply that the diverse requirements of tool holders, belts and harnesses are immediately recognizable.
2.4 Tool Belts and Harnesses for Life Safety
Life Safety Consulting and Equipment, Inc. of 159 Duncan Trail Longwood, Fla. 32779 [appearing on the Internet circa 2002 ta <http://www.lifesafetyequip.com. sells a typical range of life safety equipments of the order of a-arm belts, rope and rope systems, carabineers and pulleys, ascenders and descenders, harnesses and personal equipment, anchorages and bags.
Grommet hangers with quick release permit a fire fighter to add a large grommet hanger along with a quick release snap to hold any heavy headed tool such as an ax, halligan or sledge. The fire fighter can add as many grommet hangers as wanted and put them at any location on the belt. The grommet hangers come in two sizes, small and large and can also be added to the belt to accommodate flashlights.
2.5 Commercial Offerings—A Telephone Repair Kit with Belt Clips
Telephone repairman tools normally include in two pouches that fit neatly on a tool belt a “butt-set” with ringer and polarity test 66 and 110 punch tool, screwdrivers, pliers, a wire cutter and stripper, scissors, a knife, and a flashlight. Cordura pouches are equipped with police style belt clips.
2.6 Commercial Offerings—A Tool with a Built-In Belt Clip
Makita brand drywall screw drivers, among other electrical power tools, incorporate an retractable belt clip for attaching to tool belt. This is in a typical tool of variable speed (0-4,500 RPM) for fast installation of drywall.